Corazón de cristal
by Don Cocono
Summary: ¿Crees que alguien como tú, que te crearon en un vaso, pueda tener sentimientos como yo? No lo sé, pero yo puedo ayudarte a averiguarlo. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

— Bueno, entonces son bienvenidos en la Academia Seireitei —habló el viejo director Yamamoto, detrás de un lujoso escritorio—. Espero que sigan con el buen rendimiento que mostraron en su anterior escuela. Afuera hay un estudiante que por el día de hoy les guiará a su salón de clases. Pueden retirarse.

Al frente del escritorio, cinco jóvenes, de no más de trece años, se pusieron de pie y recogieron sus mochilas. Un pelinegro algo bajo y que tecleaba sin cesar en un móvil, un chico de pelo castaño, una pelinegra de serio aspecto, una chica de pelo naranja muy sonriente y un muchacho de alborotada cabellera anaranjada.

Los jóvenes salieron a la recepción, donde sólo estaba el secretario del director y un joven de pelo azul oscuro, de catorce años y expresión tímida sentado en un sofá.

— Buenos días —saludó cordialmente el joven— soy Hanatarou Yamada y seré su guía a su salón de clase, y posteriormente por toda la institución. Pueden decirme sus nombres, si son tan amables.

Los cinco se miraron entre sí, como si se pusieran de acuerdo quien iba a hablar primero, hasta que el joven de cabello castaño se decidió a hablar primero.

— Keigo Asano

— Mizuiro Kojima

— Tatsuki Arisawa

— Orihime Inoue

— Ichigo Kurosaki

— Pues bienvenidos sean a la Academia Seireitei —habló Hanatarou—. Esta es la mejor escuela que hay en la ciudad, lo doy por seguro. Ahora síganme, por favor.

Los seis salieron de la recepción hacia un largo pasillo, lleno de casilleros y estudiantes atareados yendo y viniendo sin detenerse mucho a hablar. La razón era muy sencilla: el inicio de los cursos era el día de hoy. Afortunadamente aún faltaba cerca de una media hora para que dieran las campanadas del comienzo de clase, pero los jóvenes ya querían aplicarse desde el comienzo.

Hantarou, a medida que recorrían el pasillo, platicaba muchas cosas, sobretodo de la escuela. El prestigio, los premios, los clubes que estaban en ella, los profesores. Pasaron enfrente de un grupo de muchachos, un par de años mayores, y de inmediato se escucharon algunas risas.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡Pelos de zanahoria! —gritó uno de ellos, un pelirrojo— ¿No sabes que teñirse el cabello es algo ilegal aquí? —e hizo reír a sus amigos.

Ichigo frunció un poco el ceño, pero siguió caminando e intentó prestar más atención al discurso de Hanatarou.

— ¿Qué acaso no escuchas, pelos necios? —preguntó en voz alta, un rapado— ¡Ya puedes quitarte la peluca!

Y esto provocó más risas entre el grupito de jóvenes, e incluso de algunos curiosos. Pero lo que no se esperaban fue que el niño de pelo naranja corriera rápidamente hacia ellos.

Ichigo saltó y pateó con todas sus fuerzas en la espinilla al chico pelirrojo, haciendo que cayera al piso. El niño iba a propinarle un puñetazo, pero el rapado lo detuvo, deteniéndolo por ambas muñecas. El joven golpeado se levantó con algo de dificultad.

— Ahora si mocoso, te voy a enseñar a respetar a tus mayores —dijo el pelirrojo, y preparó su puño.

— Deberían soltar al niño sino quieren que yo les vuelva a recordar la palabra respeto —habló una voz un poco más grave y de tono serio, y provocó que todo el grupo de jóvenes sudara frío y se diera la media vuelta muy despacio para encontrarse a su dueño.

Un joven como de unos diecisiete años estaba detrás de ellos. Tenía el pelo negro alborotado y sus ojos azul oscuro miraban inquisitivamente a todos.

El calvo soltó a Ichigo, y, tanto él como su compañero, se inclinaron pronunciadamente hasta besar el piso.

— Capitán Kaien Shiba —dijeron los dos al unísono—. Discúlpenos por este mal comportamiento.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién de ustedes, Renji Abarai e Ikkaku Madarame, planeaba golpear a mi primo? —cuestionó Kaien, con ambos brazos cruzados y sin alterarse.

Ikkaku se levantó rápidamente: — Renji, señor —respondió, y señaló al pelirrojo—. Él fue el primero en hacerle burla a su primo. Admito que yo lo sujeté pero él estaba a punto de pegarle.

— Por favor señor, no nos expulse del club de esgrima —pidió Renji, con la cara aún pegada al suelo.

Kaien sonrió: — Descuiden. No los expulsaré —dijo. Renji se incorporó y respiró aliviado, al igual que Ikkaku—. Pero esta falta se cobrará en la primera reunión. Así que ya pueden irse, no hay nada que ver aquí.

Todos fueron desalojando el lugar, quedando Kaien, Hanatarou, Ichigo y sus compañeros.

— Y tú, enano —prosiguió Kaien, mirando a Ichigo—. No te metas en problemas, ni seas agresivo. Tienes que portarte bien, o se lo diré a la tía Masaki, ¿eh?

Ichigo frunció el ceño: — De acuerdo

— Bien, te veré en el almuerzo. Ya puedes llevártelos Hanataro —dijo el pelinegro mayor—. Y bienvenidos a la Academia Seireitei, la mejor secundaria de Karakura —y compuso una gran sonrisa.

— Sí, capitán Shiba —dijo Hanatarou, haciendo una reverencia—. Jóvenes, por aquí queda su salón de clase, síganme por favor.

E Ichigo y sus compañeros partieron, dejando a un sonriente Kaien a la mitad del pasillo.

* * *

Un joven de no más de trece años iba caminando hacia la Academia Seireitei. Delgado, de pelo azul y de mirada seria tras. Parecía pensativo, pese a que sus padres le comentaron que en la secundaria aprendería más cosas y la pasaría un poco mejor que la primaria.

— ¡Hola, Uryu! —escuchó una voz infantil que lo saludaba con mucho entusiasmo.

Se dio la media vuelta y se encontró a dos personas. Un hombre de pelo negro y expresión bastante seria que cargaba una mochila, y una niña de la edad del chico, más bajita, de pelo negro, y grandes y alegres ojos violetas.

— Buenos días señor Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia —saludó el joven, inclinándose levemente.

— Buenos días —respondió el hombre.

Rukia se le emparejo a Uryu, y los dos niños comenzaron a caminar. Byakuya los siguió, pero la niña se frenó y lo miró.

— Papá, a partir de aquí puedo irme con Uryu, puedes darme mi mochila —habló Rukia—. Llegarás tarde a tu trabajo.

— ¿Estás segura? —cuestionó el hombre, dándole su mochila—. A tu madre no le gustaría que te dejara sola.

— Pero estoy con Uryu, no estoy sola —reprochó la niña.

El mayor cerró los ojos: — Está bien. Puedes ir con él—dijo—. Te veré aquí a las tres en punto

Antes de que se fuera, Rukia se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó de la cintura.

— Nos vemos, papi —habló la niña—. Te quiero.

El hombre le acarició el pelo: — Yo también te quiero, Rukia —respondió—. Ahora ve, o llegarás tarde. Uryu, buenos días.

— Buenos días señor Kuchiki, nos vemos —dijo el niño, inclinándose un poco mientras la niña se separaba lentamente de su padre y se colocaba a su lado.

Byakuya asintió, se dio la media vuelta y emprendió su camino de regreso. Los niños también avanzaron, con Rukia preguntándole muchas cosas a Uryu acerca de la secundaria.

* * *

— Aquí es su salón el 1-E —dijo Hanatarou, después de algunos minutos caminando—. Fue un gusto conocerlos. Si tienen alguna, no duden en buscarme. Nos vemos —se despidió y salió con paso apurado hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Ichigo y sus compañeros entraron al salón. En él había cerca de veinte mesas con sus respectivas sillas. Algunas ya estaban ocupadas por jóvenes de su misma edad, por lo que se apresuraron a sentarse en las del área media del salón.

Ichigo dejó sus cosas, apoyó su rostro y miró hacia la ventana, mientras sus compañeros ya socializaban con otros niños. Y entonces, luego de algunos minutos volteó a la puerta y vio que un chico de anteojos entraba junto con una niña muy bajita. Ambos llamaron la atención del jovencito, pero más la niña, en especial sus peculiares ojos.

Las campanadas de inicio de clase sonaron y algunos segundos después entró una mujer de unos treinta años de voluptuosa figura y vestida con un traje beige.

— Buenos días, buenos días —saludó la mujer—. Mi nombre es Rangiku Ichimaru, profesora de Ciencias Sociales —dejó sus cosas en el estrado—. Antes que nada, sean bienvenidos a la Academia Seireitei, espero que su estancia durante los próximos años sea la mejor, pero ustedes también tienen que esforzarse, para poner en alto su nombre en primer lugar y luego el de la escuela —pausó un poco—. Así que, ¿por qué no se presentan, eh? No sé si hayan platicado antes, pero sería buena idea que conocieran a los que van a ser sus compañeros por los próximos años.

Uno a uno, los niños y niñas fueron pasando a presentarse, con su nombre y escuela de procedencia. Rangiku puso especial atención en todos los jovencitos, pero le sorprendió un poco cuando Rukia pasó al frente a compartir unas palabras, ya que nunca se esperó que llegara a conocer a la hija de sus viejos amigos.

* * *

Chojiro Sasakibe, el secretario del director Yamamoto, se encontraba en su escritorio con bastante trabajo de impresión. Al ser el primer día, necesitaba saber cuáles alumnos estaban inscritos y hacer las listas correspondientes. Conociendo a sus compañeros de trabajo, era mejor estar prevenidos antes de cualquier arranque neurótico por parte de alguno de ellos.

La puerta principal se abrió y por ella entró un joven de unos quince años, de alborotado pelo negro y expresión de fastidio.

— Buenos días, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece? —cuestionó Chojiro.

— Vengo por un reporte —respondió el muchacho, rascándose la nuca.

Sasakibe sacó un papel con un formato de una gaveta y tomó un bolígrafo.

— Nombre, motivo y profesor que lo levantó —pidió Sasakibe, listo para escribir.

El chico bostezó: — Shuuhei Hisagi —respondió—. Tatuaje el rostro. Nanao Kyoraku, profesora de Literatura.

Mientras escribía, se escucharon algunas campanadas, anunciando el término de la primera hora de clase. Y unos segundos después, la profesora de Ciencias Sociales entró en la recepción.

— Buenos días, Sasakibe —saludó la fémina— ¿Ya tienes la lista de los de primero?

— Buenos días, Rangiku —contestó el hombre, y le tendió el documento correspondiente— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase?

— Muy bien, muy bien —respondió la aludida—. Los niños de primero son un encanto, se nota que aún extrañan la primaria. Lástima que, aunque se pongan guapos o hermosas, pierden su encanto al crecer —y miró burlonamente a Shuuhei. Él sólo frunció el ceño

La mujer se dirigió a una cafetera, se sirvió una taza y le dio un sorbo. Shuuhei se sentó en un sillón de tres plazas a esperar el dichoso reporte.

— ¿Sabes quién está en el grupo de primer grado? —preguntó la mujer, y bebió más café.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Chojiro, con la atención en las listas recién impresas y el primer reporte del año.

— Rukia Kuchiki —contestó Rangiku algo entusiasmada.

— ¿Rukia Kuchiki? —repitió dubitativo el hombre y miró a su colega— ¿No estará relacionada con Byakuya Kuchiki?

— Sí, es su hija —reafirmó la mujer—. Y te tengo un rumor bastante bueno.

— No, Rangiku, no tus rumores de nuevo —dijo Sasakibe, con fastidio—. Vamos empezando el año ten consideración.

— Pero este es de verdad —reclamó la mujer—. Y yo misma le sugerí a Byakuya y a Hisana Kuchiki como la tuvieran, ya que ellos tenían problemas para tener hijos.

El hombre suspiró: — ¿Y qué tiene de especial la niña? —cuestionó.

— Rukia Kuchiki es una bebé de probeta.

— ¿De probeta? ¿Y cómo es eso posible?

Y mientras Rangiku le explicaba con detalles a Sasakibe, Shuuhei escuchaba atentamente el chismorreo entre la profesora y el secretario. Así que entre los de primero había alguien artificial, ya más tarde se lo contaría a sus amigos, por ahora tendría que esperar a que esos dos dejaran de hablar para largarse de ahí. Sin embargo, no podía negar una cosa.

Este año sería bastante interesante.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Antes que nada ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Espero que el otro año les haya ido muy bien el año anterior y este sea aún mejor**

 ***Bueno, después de una seria plática con Sumsum RL, aquí estoy con una nueva historia con la ayuda de ella. Algo más ligero y muy diferente a lo que usulamente acostumbro a escribir. Pero, como me platicó ella, hay que experimentar cosas nuevas.**

 ***Como siempre, sus comentarios son bienvenidos**

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

Cerca de las once de la mañana se escucharon las campanadas que anunciaban la hora del descanso en la Academia Seireitei. Las aulas se vaciaron de inmediato y los alumnos más grandes y de cursos intermedios se encaminaron al patio, en busca de un lugar para tomar sus alimentos o para jugar. Los más chicos, por consiguiente, los siguieron.

Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro se encontraban en medio del patio, observando atentamente a sus alrededores, como todos los jóvenes de primer grado. Querían encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde nadie pudiera molestarlos.

— ¿Y viste que enormes pecho tenía la maestra de Ciencias Sociales? —preguntó Keigo—. Casi hace estallar ese traje.

— Pero sabía muchas cosas —respondió Orihime.

— Aquí parece que la apariencia engaña —razonó Tatsuki, con la mano en la barbilla—. El profesor de Matemáticas tenía pinta de lelo pero logró que hiciera los ejercicios.

— Lo que no me gustó que el profesor de Japonés me quitó mi celular —habló Mizuiro, y se tiró de los cabellos— ¡No sé qué voy a hacer!

— ¡Ey, enano! ¡Por aquí! —gritó alguien.

Ichigo volteó y vio que Kaien lo estaba saludando desde la sombra de un enorme fresno, y caminó hacia esa dirección, dejando a sus amigos solos.

— No grites, ¿sí? —pidió Ichigo, una vez se acercó a él—. Me avergüenzas frente a mis amigos.

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos: — Vaya, ¿te molesta que te llame? ¿O acaso te crees muy grandecito como para compartir tu almuerzo conmigo? —preguntó irónico—. No creí que te portaras así primo, a la larga te va a hacer mal. Además, tus amigos también pueden venir aquí.

Antes de que el joven de pelo naranja dijera algo, Kaien llamó a los otros cuatro y ellos llegaron a donde estaba él e Ichigo. Todos los menores se sentaron a su alrededor, formando un círculo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue en sus primeras horas de secundaria? —preguntó el mayor.

Los jovencitos se observaron entre sí, y no dudaron en empezar a contarle a Kaien acerca de los profesores que les habían tocado.

* * *

Uryu y Rukia también se encontraban en el patio, buscando un sitio tranquilo para tomar su almuerzo. Iban caminando por el patio, esquivando a los jóvenes que iban distraídos o que jugaban fútbol, hasta que la niña escuchó una risa algo grave y volteó para ver a varios de sus compañeros con un chico más grande que ellos.

— Oye, ¿y si vamos con ellos? —preguntó Rukia, señalando al grupo.

El chico se acomodó sus anteojos: — No creo que sea buena idea —respondió.

— Venga Uryu —le animó la niña—. Son de nuestra clase y, como dijo la profesora Ichimaru, somos seres que no podemos vivir solos.

— De acuerdo, vamos —cedió el otro.

Uryu y Rukia se dirigieron hacia dónde estaban Ichigo y los demás. Al llegar, los demás los examinaron visualmente, pero los reconocieron de inmediato.

— Hola —saludó alegremente Rukia—, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

— ¡Claro! —respondió Kaien—. Nadie es dueño del patio, así que pónganse cómodos.

Los niños abrieron espacio para Uryu y Rukia. La niña se sentó al lado de Ichigo y empezó a desenvolver su bento.

Ichigo le dio un vistazo a Rukia. Le parecía interesante, ya que en las clases era muy participativa y preguntaba mucho, y le daba la imagen de que no conocía el mundo. Eso le llamaba mucho la atención, quizá en un futuro le podría dirigir bien la palabra. Su examen iba bien hasta que se fijó en su bento, el cual estaba envuelto con una tela que tenía a un distintivo conejo.

— ¿Chappy el Conejo? —preguntó Ichigo con burla.

Rukia frunció el ceño: — Pues yo creo que es mejor que Kon —replicó, mientras observaba la tela que envolvía el bento de Ichigo, la cual tenía estampados del dichoso león.

— ¡Nadie es mejor que Kon, enana! —reclamó Ichigo acalorado.

— ¡Pues Chappy lo es, estúpido! —contraatacó la niña.

— ¡Eres una maldita!

— ¡Y tú un idiota!

Los demás sólo observababan cómo Ichigo y Rukia se insultaban, como si fuera un partido de tenis. Los compañeros de Ichigo ya conocían como era cuando estaba enojado, pero todos estaban sorprendidos como una niña de imagen tierna como Rukia podía ser muy malhablada.

— Creo que ya fue suficiente, ¿no creen? —intervino Kaien—. Además, apenas y si se conocen, y ya comienzan con el pie izquierdo. Mejor síganme contando de sus maestros.

Ichigo soltó un bufido de molestia y se concentró en su almuerzo. La niña de ojos violetas miró atentamente al mayor y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Kaien se la devolvió y siguió platicando, sólo que ahora estaba mencionando los clubes que había. La pequeña se sonrojó muy fuerte y siguió comiendo su almuerzo, con algo muy pequeño pero significante creciendo en su ser.

Rukia Kuchiki había quedado prendada de Kaien Shiba.

* * *

Los profesores también encontraban la hora del almuerzo para relajarse. Rangiku iba caminando por un pasillo y llegó a su respectiva sala. Ahí ya se encontraban tres de sus colegas sentados a la mesa: Nanao Kyoraku que impartía Literatura, Yoruichi Urahara que dirigía las clases de Activación del Pensamiento y el club de artes marciales, y Juushiro Ukitake, de Japonés.

— ¡Ah, al fin un poco de paz! —exclamó la voluptuosa mujer tras cerrar la puerta. De su bolsa sacó un pequeño recipiente con fideos y comenzó a comerlos.

— ¿Y bien, Rangiku, hay algo interesante entre los de primer grado? —preguntó Nanao.

— Todos son un encanto —respondió la aludida, después de darle un sorbo a su almuerzo—. Deberías conocerlos Nanao, en especial el grupo C. Hay un niño de pelo casi igual al mío, aunque es algo renegón.

— Lamentablemente hubo uno muy distraído —intervino Ukitake—, y tuve que quitarle su móvil —suspiró—. ¿Por qué cada vez están más pegados a un aparato de esos? No lo entiendo.

— Bueno, yo esperaré a conocerlos dentro de algunos años —cometó Yoruichi—. Será divertido verlos como se deshacen los sesos con mis problemas.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras aportar, Rangiku? —inquirió Nanao, al verla demasiado concentrada en sus fideos

Rangiku sonrió, y los otros tres adultos tuvieron el presentimiento de que venía algo muy gordo por contar.

— ¿Recuerdan a Byakuya Kuchiki? —preguntó la profesora de Ciencias Sociales con cierta intriga.

— Por supuesto, Byakuya fue mi alumno —respondió Juushiro—. Fue un buen estudiante en su tiempo.

— Resulta que su hija está aquí en la escuela —comentó Rangiku, y le dio otro sorbo a su sopa.

— ¿Su hija? —repitió Yoruichi con duda—. Es imposible, yo pensé que Hisana no podía tener hijos.

— No, no, no —dijo Rangiku, moviendo un índice de forma negativa—. Yo le recomendé un tratamiento, y dio buenos resultados. Ahora tenemos a su pequeña aquí en la escuela.

— Así es —afirmó Ukitake—. En una niña muy curiosa, no dudo que sea igual a Byakuya.

— ¿Y quién es esa niña? —cuestionó la profesora de Literatura.

— Se llama Rukia —respondió Rangiku—. Y el próximo año ya la conocerás.

* * *

A las tres de la tarde se dieron las últimas campanadas. El primer día del curso había terminado y los salones se vaciaron. Pronto los alumnos abarrotaron la salida de la escuela, con chicos y grandes yendo con calma hacia sus hogares.

Ichigo y sus amigos estaban platicando acerca de su primer día y de la tarea que les dejaron, la cual sólo eran ejercicios de gramática. Ya se estaban despidiendo, Orihime y Tatsuki se fueron en una dirección mientras que Keigo y Mizuiro en otra. Ichigo se quedó solo, pero notó a Uryu y a Rukia a unos cinco metros de él. Así que los siguió un poco, pero a los pocos segundos Rukia lo encaró.

— Espera, ¿por qué me sigues? —preguntó la niña, acercándose a él.

— Yo sólo quiero acompañarlos —se defendió el niño.

— Uryu va a acompañarme —dijo, señalando al susodicho—. Además, yo no simpatizo con las personas que no les gusta Chappy.

— ¿Sigues enojada por ese conejo feo? —cuestionó Ichigo con cierta molestia—. Pero si esa cosa no tiene nada de…

— Hasta mañana, Ichigo —se despidió Rukia, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

— Hasta mañana, Kurosaki —dijo Uryu, y se fue tras ella.

Ichigo estaba dispuesto a seguirlos, pero alguien le sostuvo el hombro. Volteó y vio que era su primo, quien sonreía levemente.

— Espera un momento primo —lo detuvo Kaien—. Cuando una niña te dice que no es no, ¿está claro?

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó el niño.

Kaien se encogió de hombros: — Que te puedo decir, he tenido algunas citas y pues, ya sé un poco este asunto de las mujeres —respondió—. Cuando tengas mi edad te contaré algunas cosas para que las comprendas mejor.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó Ichigo.

— Todo a su tiempo enano, todo a su tiempo —dijo el pelinegro, palmeándole el hombro—. Por lo pronto, vámonos. A la tía Masaki no le gustará que llegues tarde.

Y los dos partieron de la escuela, con la anaranjada cabeza de Ichigo formulándose preguntas acerca de lo que Kaien le platicaría en el futuro.

* * *

Renji, Ikkaku y un chico rubio recorrían la escuela en busca de su otro compañero, Shuuhei Hisagi. Habían ido de salón en salón, escudriñado el patio y el gimnasio, e incluso los rincones donde se rumoreaba que varias parejas se besuqueaban. Pero no hallaron rastro alguno de él. Hasta que el rubio les sugirió buscar en el único lugar que no habían revisado.

La biblioteca de la escuela.

Los tres amigos fueron directamente al lugar, el cual, para su suerte, cerraba a las cinco. Saludaron brevemente a Hiyosu, el bibliotecario con cara de sapo, y escudriñaron entre los estantes hasta que, a los dos minutos, lograron dar con él.

Shuuhei se encontraba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, y a su alrededor varios libros. El joven de pelo negro estaba bastante concentrado en uno de ellos.

— ¿Oye viejo? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Ikkaku, una vez que el trío se acercó a la mesa.

— Perfectamente —respondió Shuuhei, sin apartar la vista del libro.

— ¿No crees que el reporte de la profesora Kyoraku te afectó? —cuestionó Renji.

— Me importa un bledo lo que piense de mi tatuaje —contestó el pelinegro, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

El joven rubio miró el libro de su amigo, y se extrañó un poco por el tema de que trataba.

— ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la reproducción humana? —cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

— Desde esta mañana, Izuru —respondió Shuuhei, señalando con el dedo unas líneas del libro.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí algo asustados. Cuando Shuuhei sentía curiosidad por un tema, siempre se informaba muy a fondo.

— ¿De casualidad no habrás embarazado a tu novia? ¿O acaso ya te interesa se papá? —preguntó Renji—. No cabe duda que la señora Muguruma ya te pegó lo loco.

Shuuhei volteó a verlos: — No, como creen. Aún no quiero ser padre —dijo—. Y no le digas loca a mi madre adoptiva. Con todo y sus defectos, la quiero mucho.

— ¿Entonces por qué buscas este tipo de libros, eh? —inquirió Ikkaku—. Todavía no nos toca clase de Biología con la profesora Tao.

Shuuhei volteó para todos lados: — ¿Prometen guardarme un secreto? —preguntó en voz baja.

Los otros tres se taparon la boca para aguantar la risa, ya que si echaban carcajadas el bibliotecario los sacaría sin prórroga alguna.

— ¿Un secreto? ¿Tú? —preguntó Ikkaku, con una marcada sonrisa.

— Amigo, tú precisamente no eres de los de guardar un secreto —dijo Renji, palmeándole el hombro a Shuuhei—. Recuerda que quieres entrar en el diario escolar, y ahí sólo admiten a los más chismosos.

— Bueno, bueno, reconozco eso —admitió Shuuhei, rascándose la nuca—. Pero debo reconocer que este secreto que escuché me dejó asombrado.

— ¿Y ese secreto es? —preguntó Izuru.

El pelinegro tomó aire: — Resulta que entre los de primero hay alguien artificial —respondió.

— ¿Artificial? —cuestiono Ikkaku.

— Exacto —afirmó Shuuhei —. Alguien que no fue concebido en el vientre de su madre, sino creado en un recipiente de cristal para luego ser implantado en el útero de la madre.

Los otros tres se miraron con desconcierto ¿Alguien artificial? ¿Creado en un vaso? ¿Qué estaba estudiando en la misma escuela que ellos?

— ¿Y quién es? —inquirió Renji.

— Rukia Kuchiki, una niña del grupo C —soltó Shuuhei.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

 ***Recuerden que sus comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo**

* * *

Cerca de las tres y media de la tarde, Kaien e Ichigo llegaron a la casa del más chico. Ésta era mediana, y tenía adjunto un pequeño consultorio en donde el padre de Ichigo, Isshin, daba atención médica. Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la entrada principal, Kaien la abrió, la traspasaron y llegaron al recibidor, donde se quitaron los zapatos.

— ¡Mamá, ya llegué! —gritó Ichigo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba sus cosas en el suelo.

— ¡Tía Masaki, ya traje a Ichigo! —habló Kaien en voz alta.

Una mujer como de unos treinta y tantos apareció por el pasillo. De complexión delgada, pelo anaranjado muy claro y un rostro amable adornado con unos ojos marrones grandes y afectuosos. Tenía puesto un delantal blanco y sostenía un tazón grande y un batidor.

— Ichigo, Kaien, que bueno que ya están en casa —habló Masaki, revolviendo un poco lo que tenía el tazón—. ¿Qué tal estuvo su día? —cuestionó.

— Muy bien tía —respondió el pelinegro—. El último año de bachillerato, siento que fue ayer cuando estaba como el enano de Ichigo cuando inicié primero de secundaria en la Academia Seirieitei.

El niño de pelo naranja se acercó a la mujer y le dio un abrazo, sin importarle que su primo mayor estuviera presente, aunque el pelinegro ya sabía que el menor era muy afectuoso con su madre.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en la secundaria? —preguntó Masaki.

— Es muy interesante —contestó el jovencito, apartándose un poco—. Las materias y los maestros son algo nuevo y un poco más difícil, pero los compañeros son otra cosa —resopló—. Algunos son muy complicados.

— Digamos que tuvo una pequeña discusión con tu futura nuera, tía —comentó el pelinegro muy sonriente.

— ¡No te metas, quieres! —gritó Ichigo muy fuerte, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora fue el turno de Kaien de fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos. Ese mocoso no aguantaba ni una broma, por mucho que él se esforzara en hacerlo reír. La mujer, por otro lado, suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, ya que no le gustaba que su hijo tuviera esos desplantes enfrente de ella.

— Ichigo, no trates así a tu primo, ¿si? —le ordenó Masaki.

El niño bajó la mirada: — Sí mamá.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon y en el pasillo apareció un hombre algo mayor que Masaki. Tenía el pelo negro y una barba de pocos días, y vestía una colorida camisa y una bata de médico.

— ¡Mi pequeño y próximamente puberto hijo ya está en casa! —exclamó el hombre, con los brazos extendidos.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, el individuo se arrojó hacia Ichigo, pero éste se escondió detrás de su madre y dejó que el mayor fuera a dar directamente al suelo.

— ¡Cálmate, viejo loco! —gritó el joven, apuntándole con el índice derecho.

— Pero estúpido hijo, ¡has entrado a una maravillosa etapa de la vida! —exclamó Isshin— ¡En la secundaria empiezas a desarrollarte! ¡Y es donde te empiezan a gustar de verdad las chicas!

— Ichigo, no le digas así a tu padre, o no va a haber chocolate para ti —ordenó nuevamente Masaki. Se giró para ver al hombre—. Isshin, sabes que no me gusta que trates así a Ichigo, otra más y duermes en el consultorio, ¿entendido a ambos?

— Sí, mamá —respondió Ichigo, con la cabeza agachada.

— Sí, Masaki —habló Isshin, del mismo modo que su hijo.

— Ahora quiero que los dos vayan a la mesa y se sienten —dijo la mujer—. El puré estará listo en cinco minutos —y se encaminó al comedor.

Tanto Ichigo como Isshin se dirigieron hacia la misma dirección que había tomado Masaki, algo alicaídos por el regaño. Pero el chico pelinegro detuvo al mayor tocando su hombro.

— Eh tío, ¿te puedo pedir algo? —cuestionó Kaien, un poco serio.

— Adelante sobrino, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece? —habló Isshin, interesado por el tono del muchacho.

Kaien tomó aire: — Verás, el otro día fui con Ganju y me ofrecí a ayudarle a alimentar a sus cerdos —respondió—. Entonces, cuando llevaba el tercer bulto de alimento sobre mi espalda, me atacó un dolor terrible en mi pecho y mi brazo izquierdo. Fue tan intenso que me tiró al piso —respiró un poco—. ¿Qué es lo que tengo tío? ¿Acaso es algo del corazón?

Isshin escuchó atentamente todo su relato y no le gustó mucho. Un joven de la edad no debería tener esos signos, y menos alguien que se ejercitaba como Kaien.

— Bueno, pasa al consultorio —dijo el hombre, indicándole el camino. El joven lo siguió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado para encontrar el problema de Kaien.

* * *

Rukia caminaba en compañía de su padre y de Uryu. Ella lucía muy feliz por su día en la escuela, y contaba con alegría lo que había vivido en su primer día de secundaria.

—… y luego el profesor Aizen de Matemáticas nos dejó mucha tarea para el miércoles. Y después tuvimos Japonés, y el profesor Ukitake le quitó el teléfono a uno de mis compañeros porque no le gusta que lo ignoren mientras explica. Y nos dejó mucha tarea de gramática. Después salimos al recreo y ahí conocí a alguien muy especial y que fue muy amable con Uryu y conmigo—se sonrojó un poco—. Después tuvimos Biología, y la profesora Tao es súper lista, nos contó que tenemos que cuidar una plantita como el proyecto final. Luego tuvimos Física con el profesor Nimaiya, está un poquito loco pero es bueno. Y por último yo tuve taller de taquimecanografía con la profesora Shutara, y tú Uryu fuiste con…

— Corte y confección con la profesora Zaraki —complementó Uryu.

— Y la profesora Shutara nos dio una demostración en la máquina de escribir —continuó Rukia—. Es súper rapidísima, papá, parece que tiene como seis o siete manos. En dos minutitos preparó tres cartas formales, de casi toda la hoja —respiró profundamente—. La secundaria es muy bonita e interesante papi, y le sacaré el mejor provecho.

El adulto escuchaba sumamente satisfecho a su hija y, aunque visiblemente no lo mostrara, estaba muy complacido de que le haya gustado profundamente la escuela.

— Parece que no tuviste un mal día, Rukia —comentó Byakuya.

— Bueno, si tuve un problema —dijo la pequeña, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

— ¿Y cuál fue? —preguntó el adulto.

— Un niño raro se burló de Chappy —respondió la niña—. Un niño que parece que tiene zanahoria rallada en la cabeza en lugar de cabello —y rió un poco.

Uryu sonrió ante la burla, pero Byakuya negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— No tienes que burlarte de los demás, Rukia —le reprendió el mayor—. Recuerda que todo el mundo merece respeto, por muy desagradables e insoportables que puedan ser.

— ¡Pero insultó a Chappy! —rebatió la niña.

— Entonces no debes rebajarte a los insultos, Rukia —continuó Byakuya—. Debes comportarte, ante todo la imagen es importante, no lo olvides.

— Si, papá —respondió Rukia.

Siguieron caminando por cerca de cinco minutos, y Uryu se despidió de ellos, prometiendo encontrarlos para mañana temprano. Byakuya y Rukia anduvieron algunos minutos más por la calle, hasta que llegaron a una casa mediana, de color blanco con el tejado negro. Byakuya abrió la puerta y ambos llegaron al recibidor.

— Mamá, ya llegué —gritó Rukia, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y salió disparada hacia el interior de la casa hasta llegar al comedor.

En el comedor se encontraba una mujer de unos treinta y tantos. De baja estatura y esbelta, tenía el pelo negro un poco erizado, con un mechón partido que cruzaba su frente. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Rukia, salvo que los de ella eran un poco más oscuros y de tintes azulados. Se encontraba poniendo la mesa, cuando Rukia se le acercó rápidamente y la abrazó.

— Hija, bienvenida —saludó la mujer, devolviéndole el abrazo—, ¿cómo te fue en la secundaria? —cuestionó.

— Muy bien, mami —respondió Rukia—. La secundaria es muy interesante. Hay muchos maestros y muchas clases.

— Que bueno, hija —dijo Hisana—. Ahora vete a cambiar, y después me cuentas todo, ¿si?

Rukia asintió fervientemente con la cabeza y salió corriendo del comedor en dirección a su habitación. Byakuya entró en el comedor y se acercó a la mujer.

— Estoy en casa, Hisana —habló el hombre y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposa.

— Bienvenido, Byakuya —dijo Hisana, después del beso—, ¿vas a volver al buffet o te quedarás ya en casa? —cuestionó.

— Tengo que regresar —respondió Byakuya—. La familia con la que estoy trabajando está a punto de ganar la demanda contra ese hotel. Y tú, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó.

— Recogiendo las cosas de Rukia —respondió la mujer—. Se emocionó tanto de ir a la secundaria que se olvidó de hacer su cuarto. Por cierto, ¿hiciste lo que de dije? —cuestionó.

Byakuya respiró un poco y tomó asiento: — Debo decirte que a mitad del camino nos encontramos a Uryu —contestó—. Y ella decidió irse con él, Rukia consideró que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

— Pero sabes que la debiste haber llevado hasta la puerta —replicó Hisana, sentándose a su lado y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

— Uryu la cuidó muy bien, Hisana —habló el hombre, tranquilo—. Además, ella ya está grande, es hora de que conozca otras personas además de Uryu, ¿o piensas que se debe quedar encerrada todo el día aquí? —cuestionó.

Hisana respiró profundamente: —Supongo que debo asimilar que ya está creciendo —respondió y sonrió—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, desde aquella vez que la vimos formarse en esa cajita y después creció dentro de mí.

Byakuya tomó su mano derecha: — Ha pasado tiempo, Hisana —dijo, y apretó su mano suavemente—. Tenemos que dejar que aprenda como es el mundo, que viva como cualquier persona, que sea feliz y nos haga sentir orgullosos de ella. Tú también quieres eso, ¿no Hisana?

Su esposa asintió levemente, y Rukia entró corriendo al comedor. Tomó asiento al lado de su madre, mientras ella se levantaba y le servía un poco de sopa.

— ¿Y qué tal tu primer día, Rukia? —preguntó Hisana—. Llegaste muy alegre, supongo que te fue muy bien.

Rukia le dio un pequeño sorbo a su cuchara, tomó aire y comenzó a contarle a Hisana su primer día en la secundaria.

* * *

Kaien se encontraba sentado en la camilla de revisión, con su camisa desabotonada e Isshin pasaba el estetoscopio por su espalda, concentrado en escuchar los ruidos de los pulmones. Éstos se escuchaban perfectamente, y entonces movió de lugar su estetoscopio hacia el pecho del joven, para escuchar su corazón.

Plop, plop, sss, plop. Sss, plop, sss. Plop, sss, sss.

Esos latidos no le gustaron para nada a Isshin. Quitó el estetoscopio de Kaien y se sentó en su escritorio para adquirir una pose muy seria. El joven se volvió a abotonar la camisa.

— ¿Y bien tío? ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Kaien, con cierta preocupación al ver el semblante del adulto.

Isshin cerró los ojos: — Voy a ser franco —respondió—. Tu corazón tiene una arritmia. Los latidos no son regulares. Háblame con la verdad Kaien, ¿has estado tomando algún suplemento alimenticio? —inquirió.

— No, tío —respondió el joven, mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente del escritorio.

Isshin enarcó ligeramente la ceja derecha. Kaien no sonaba sincero del todo.

— Bueno —dijo el adulto, y sacó unos formatos de su escritorio—. Te daré una orden para que te hagan un electrocardiograma y pruebas de esfuerzo en el Hospital General de Karakura para mañana en la tarde. Llamaré a un colega que es cardiólogo.

— De acuerdo —afirmó Kaien.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, en los cuales Isshin llenaba la forma. Le entregó el papel y ambos se pusieron de pie.

— ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer? —preguntó Isshin.

— ¿Y qué hizo mi tía? —inquirió Kaien.

— Croquetas de tres carnes, las vamos a acompañar con un puré de papa —respondió el adulto.

Kaien hizo una mueca de desagrado que Isshin no pasó por alto.

— Lo siento tío —se excusó el joven—. Tengo que ir a casa, a ayudarle a Kuukaku en su negocio de cohetes. Desde que se voló una mano requiere más ayuda para salir adelante. Nos vemos —y salió por la puerta del consultorio.

Mientras Kaien se alejaba, Isshin le daba una preocupada mirada. Al parecer, el joven había heredado el mal que se llevó a muchos de los Shiba a la tumba.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola. Aquí reportándome con otro capítulo de esta historia.**

 ***Recuerden que sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**

* * *

Shuuhei Hisagi caminaba por los pasillos del segundo edificio de bachillerato de la Academia Seireitei, con unas cuantas hojas en la mano. A las cuatro de la tarde la escuela ya estaba casi desierta, con la excepción de que algunos clubes se quedaron para planear las actividades del semestre, entre ellos el periódico escolar, el cual se localizaba en la planta baja del inmueble.

Atrás de Shuuhei venía Izuru Kira, con una evidente cara de preocupación. Su amigo había escrito una corta historia acerca de Rukia Kuchiki y los bebés de probeta, enfatizando en la parte emocional de esas personas, si pueden ser normales o tener personalidades distintas, siendo esto último producto de la opinión personal del pelinegro.

— Este año si entro, Izuru. Ya verás que este pequeño es mi boleto —comentó Shuuhei, y le dio dos palmadas a las hojas.

— Pero, ¿no te parece que estás haciendo mal las cosas? —cuestionó el rubio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el pelinegro.

Kira detuvo sus pasos: — Sabes que los del periódico escolar son unos chismosos y metiches de primera —respondió—. Sé que tú tienes la lengua un poco floja, amigo, pero esos sujetos te pueden hacer peor. Y con lo que escribiste parece que te estás haciendo uno de ellos.

— Pero Izuru, ¿qué no ves que esta es mi oportunidad de entrar en el mejor club de la escuela? —preguntó Hisagi con esperanza—. Al fin voy a poder expresar mi opinión e informar a los demás acerca de historias interesantes que pasan aquí en la escuela.

— ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De arruinarle su estancia en la Academia a una niña sólo porque no fue hecha por el método usual? —inquirió el rubio—. No seas así. Ellos le han hecho pesada la estancia aquí a varios, como a nosotros.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? —preguntó Shuuhei, alzando la ceja derecha—. Yo no la he pasado tan mal aquí.

— ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta por qué los más grandes siempre nos señalan? ¿Por qué se ríen de nosotros cada vez que nos ven juntos? —cuestionó Izuru—. Hace dos años sacaron una nota que decía que nosotros éramos pareja, unos homosexuales. Somos una burla, acuérdate que ningún club nos aceptó porque pensaron que íbamos a desprestigiarlos, y sólo el capitán Shiba nos admitió en el club de esgrima porque a él no le importa lo que digan los del periódico.

Shuuhei se quedó un poco atónito. Al parecer, el club al cual siempre había querido entrar le hacía burla desde hace poco más de dos años, además de que le pusieron un pequeño estigma que provocó que casi todos los clubes, a excepción del de esgrima, los trataran como parias.

— Está bien —dijo el pelinegro y suspiró—. Pero tengo un deseo enorme de entrar a ese club, Izuru. Tengo que escribir de algo antes del viernes, o si no pierdo otra oportunidad.

— Yo diría que mejor escribas acerca de la familia de faisanes verdes que viven alrededor del campo de fútbol —sugirió Kira—. A la hora del almuerzo vi que tenían varios pollitos, tengo varias fotos de ellos. O de las grullas que viven en el centro del lago.

— Un giro a la naturaleza estaría muy bien —dijo Hisagi—. Además, los pollitos me ayudarán a ablandar a la directora. A las mujeres les gustan los animales chiquitos y tiernos.

— Pero antes deshazte de ese artículo —recomendó Kira, algo serio y cruzado de brazos.

Shuuhei se dirigió a un bote de basura y, con una mirada algo triste, arrojó las hojas a la basura.

— ¿Pero qué haces? —cuestionó su amigo, algo alarmado.

— Pues tirándolo, que más —respondió Hisagi, alzándose de hombros.

— Raya el nombre de la niña y rómpelo, así no se darán cuenta de nada —sugirió su rubio amigo. El pelinegro alzó una ceja—. He visto varias veces a los del periódico husmear como ratas la basura en busca de quien sabe qué.

Shuuhei sacó una pluma de su mochila y rayó el nombre de Rukia, todas las veces que fue necesario. Después, con algo de dolor, rompió en varios pedazos las hojas y las arrojó al bote de basura.

— Bien, vámonos —dijo el pelinegro—. Quiero ver a los faisanes para poder inspirarme.

— Bueno, pero deja tomo las fotos —sugirió Kira—. Eres muy bueno escribiendo amigo, pero las fotos te salen del asco.

— Muy gracioso —comentó Hisagi bastante serio.

— Pero no te preocupes —agregó el rubio—, yo puedo enseñarte a fotografiar si tú me enseñas a escribir. Esos cuentos del año pasado te quedaron increíbles.

Y ambos volvieron por el pasillo, rumbo al patio donde se encontraban las aves. Unos segundos después de que los dos jóvenes partieron, una chica menuda y esmirriada de unos quince años apareció en el lugar. De pelo verde y muy ralo, ojos amarillos de aire analítico y una sonrisa que parecía reflejar que tramaba algo. Estaba comiendo una manzana y traía grueso fajos de papeles entre sus brazos

Se acercó al bote de basura para tirar el corazón de la fruta y le dio un vistazo. Y algo captó inmediatamente su atención.

— ¿Pero qué es esto? —preguntó a la nada y, sin pensarlo, metió sus manos al bote, hurgando entre los desperdicios.

La muchacha vio atentamente lo que había recogido. Eran varios trozos de papel, algunos con grandes manchas de tinta. Al verlos detenidamente, pudo notar que algunas palabras hilaban. Entonces unió dos pedazos y vio que los enunciados embonaban perfectamente, así que rápidamente sacó todos los papeles del bote y, ahí mismo comenzó a unirlos y pegarlos con una cinta adhesiva que sacó de su mochila. Observando el resultado, sonrío muy complacida.

No tardaría mucho en pasar a limpio lo que acababa de armar.

Y no dudaba que sería una jugosa historia, la primera del periódico, para inicio del semestre.

* * *

Después de una media hora caminado, Kaien se detuvo en una casa mediana, amarilla y de tejado azul parte aguas, la cual tenía un amplio jardín bien cuidado. Abrió la reja de la calle, caminó por la vereda que atravesaba el jardín y entró a la casa.

— ¡Ya llegué! —exclamó el pelinegro, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Nadie le respondió, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo especial. Pero lo que no contaba es que, al llegar, alguien lo veía con ojos de pocos amigos desde la mesa.

— Hola Kuukaku —saludó Kaien—. Creí que estabas en el negocio, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó.

Kuukaku Shiba, una mujer mayor que Kaien por algunos años, de pronunciado escote y marcadas curvas, lo miraba muy seria y tamborileaba los dedos de su única mano, la izquierda. En esos momentos la indumentaria que traía, una playera roja, un pantalón blanco y una pañoleta blanca atada a su negra cabellera, le daban un aire de ligera severidad.

— Hola Kaien —respondió la mujer, algo ceñuda—, ¿qué tal te fue en la escuela hoy?

— A mí muy bien —contestó el joven—. Debes saber que el enano de Ichigo ya entró a la secundaria, ha hecho algunos amigos y parece que se va a enfrentar a un obstáculo muy grande.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual, gracias a la inquisidora mirada de Kuukaku, la sonrisa de Kaien se fue borrando poco a poco.

— Sabes —habló la mujer—, hoy, antes de irme al negocio vi que la comida en el refrigerador estaba intacta. Además, pasé a ver al tío Isshin para preguntarle acerca de esto que me encontré en la repisa hoy en la mañana.

Se agachó y puso sobre la mesa un pequeño frasco blanco de plástico y de etiqueta azul. Kaien se asombró al verlo.

— Eso es mío —dijo el joven y, de un manotazo, tomó el frasco para guardárselo en un bolsillo.

— ¡Y sabes para que rayos es eso! —gritó Kuukaku, algo fuera de sí—. El tío Isshin me comentó que eso sirve para mantener bajo el nivel de grasa corporal, ¡pero esa cosa puede matarte, hermano!

— ¡Esto me ayuda a estar en forma, hermana! —exclamó Kaien, en una expresión más seria.

— ¡Tus malditos delirios del cuerpo perfecto! —alzó la voz la mujer, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos— ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces! ¡Comer no es malo! —vio que Kaien abrió la boca— ¡Ya sé, ya sé lo que me vas a decir! Pero te lo digo de nuevo: ¡Ganju no está gordo, él sólo es robusto! ¡Esas pastillas pueden darte un infarto! ¡Y no sabemos si heredaste la enfermedad de papá!

— ¡Sabes que desde chico no quería verme como Ganju! —vociferó el hombre— ¡Sabes que no me agrada su forma de comer! ¡Sabes que yo sí quiero verme sano, no como él! ¡No me pasará lo mismo que a nuestro padre!

Hubo una pausa, con ambos jóvenes respirando. El tema de la complexión de Ganju siempre era un motivo de discusión en la casa. Kaien siempre lo criticó desde chico pero Kuukaku lo defendía de los argumentos del menor, con lo cual en las comidas siempre estaban discutiendo. Por eso, el mayor decidió dejarlos e irse a vivir al campo, en donde criaba cerdos.

— ¿Desde cuándo has estado tomando esa cosa? —cuestionó Kuukaku, una vez que ambos se tranquilizaron.

— Desde hace unos dos años —respondió Kaien—. Cuando me hice capitán del club de esgrima.

— Deshazte de esa mierda ahora mismo —ordenó Kuukaku, golpeando su dedo índice contra la superficie de la mesa.

— Pero hermana… —protestó el joven.

— ¡Ahora mismo! —exigió la mujer, alzando la voz—. Quiero ver que se vayan con el agua.

A Kaien no le quedó más remedio que dirigirse al fregadero, llenarlo de agua, vaciar el contenido del frasco y esperar a que las cápsulas se diluyeran para dejar correr el agua.

— Ahora come algo antes de irnos —habló la fémina—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en el negocio.

Kuukaku salió de la cocina, con un gesto más tranquilo. Kaien vio como el agua se iba por el caño, y se sintió un poco frustrado y bufó. Ahora tendría que buscar esa vieja receta que un amigo le dio para conseguir más de esa sustancia que, junto con bastante ejercicio y una dieta restringida, le ayudaban a mantenerse en buena forma.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las siete, Ichigo iba de camino a la escuela. Tenía el rostro ligeramente fruncido, ya que estaba pensando en la niña que ayer le hizo enojar durante el receso, y en la salida lo dejó de manera tajante junto a su primo.

— ¡Enano, espérame! —gritó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

El jovencito de pelo naranja se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con su primo, quien venía muy sonriente.

— ¡Buenos días Ichigo! —saludó Kaien, una vez le dio alcance.

— Buenos días —respondió muy seco el niño.

— ¿Qué tienes enano? —cuestionó el mayor—. Hoy estás algo serio, ¿no crees?

— No me pasa nada —contestó Ichigo.

Kaien sonrió: — Debe ser por esa niña que te hizo enojar —dedujo—. Mira, por el momento intenta no molestarle ni tú hacerle caso. La secundaria es una etapa algo difícil ya que en ésta…

El mayor siguió con la plática acerca de la escuela, a lo que el menor respondía con escuetas palabras. Unos metros más adelante encontraron a Rukia y a Uryu, acompañados del padre de la niña.

— Buenos días—saludó Kaien, una vez que los alcanzaron—, Uryu, Rukia y…

— Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki —completó el adulto.

— Mucho gusto señor Kuchiki. Soy Kaien Shiba —dijo el joven, y vio a su primo muy serio, por lo que le dio un golpe en la cabeza —. Saluda, enano —masculló.

— Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, mucho gusto —saludó el niño.

Rukia estaba algo absorta por la educación de Kaien y por cómo había tratado a Ichigo. No había duda que la niña estaba maravillada con el joven de alborotado cabello negro.

— Eh, papá, ya puedes dejarnos por aquí —habló la niña, un poco sonrojada.

— ¿Estás segura? —inquirió Byakuya.

— Sí, Kaien nos acompañará a la escuela —respondió Rukia.

— Descuide señor Kuchiki, están conmigo —comentó Kaien, señalándose a sí mismo.

— Shiba te encargo a mi hija y a su amigo —dijo Byakuya—. Con su permiso me retiro —dio la media vuelta y volvió por donde vino.

Al alejarse el señor Kuchiki, los cuatro partieron a la escuela, con Kaien contándoles cosas acerca de la escuela y picando un poco a Ichigo y a Rukia. Se divertía al ver cómo el primero se enojaba y la segunda se sonrojaba a más no poder.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la Academia vieron, además de los múltiples alumnos que iban a sus clases, dos mujeres. Una de unos quince años, menuda y de cabello verde; y otra de unos diecisiete años, más alta, delgada, de pelo castaño hasta los hombros y grandes y redondas gafas.

Las dos jóvenes tenían en sus brazos muchas hojas de papel, arregladas en lo que parecía ser pequeños catálogos. Al parecer esos papeles estaban a la venta, pues los demás alumnos les pagaban tres yenes para tener uno de ellos en su poder.

— Esos son del periódico escolar —le susurró Kaien a los niños—. Son una bola de chismosos e inventan cada cosa. Recuerdo que me metieron en un buen lío el año pasado cuando…

— Capitán Shiba, buenos días —saludó la mayor de las dos y se acercó al grupo de estudiantes.

Kaien forzó una sonrisa: — Hola Naoko, buenos días —saludó lo más educado que pudo.

— ¿Y ellos quiénes son? —preguntó Naoko.

— Son alumnos de primero —respondió el mayor con simpleza.

Naoko miró a los tres jovencitos. A ellos no les gustó para nada la analítica y divertida mirada que les dedicó la joven de anteojos.

— Vaya entonces vamos a tener unos años muy interesantes con ustedes —comentó Naoko con cierta malicia.

— ¿A qué te refieres Tantobi? —inquirió el capitán del club de esgrima.

— A esto —dijo la chica, y agitó uno de los periódicos enfrente de Kaien—. Hay una pequeña nota de los alumnos de primero bastante interesante —el pelinegro iba a tomarlo, pero Naoko lo escondió rápidamente—. No, no, no, sabes que no son gratis. Tres yenes, Shiba.

Kaien, gruñendo un poco, pagó los tres yenes por el periódico. La muchacha se lo entregó y fue al lado de su compañera para seguir vendiendo.

Los cuatro miraron lo que tenían en las manos. Entonces buscaron la página que les indicó Naoko para encontrar la dichosa nota.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola aquí reportándome con otro capítulo de esta historia. La tardanza se debió a otra de mis historias que concluí este año.**

 ***Como siempre, su opinión es bienvenida.**

 **Gracias por leer**


End file.
